


Around the Corner

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Danger, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Reader-Insert, Short, Stalking, Trust, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Lately, you’ve come across the same striking face everywhere you go, watching you - following you - only leaving so much as an icy prickle from his stare…





	Around the Corner

You always feel the icy prickle of his gaze before you see his face - the stranger who has been following you for the past week. Hair as dark as night, eyes the colour of dewy grass, and stands tall at a great height. Not once had the man said one word to you, though you have made eye contact with him more times than you can count.

Across the room at the library, the cafe.

Not to mention spotting him outside the window to your rooms before he slipped away back into the shadows.  _How very like a vampire…_

The time, though, has come for you to confront the stalker.

You walk briskly down the street toward the bookshop, making sure that the dark-haired man was following first before you make the turn round a sharp corner into an alley. Standing there on the other side of the corner, you wait for him to appear not long after you.

But he never shows himself.

You dare to peek around the bend, only to find the stranger had disappeared at some point.

_Odd…_

“Your plan failed.”

The voice from behind almost makes you jump out of your skin. The very second you regain composure, you straighten yourself up to face the man. “Your heartbeat gave you away. That and… your scent.”

“Who are you, anyway?” you demand outright. “And why do you keep following me?”

He takes a tentative step forward. “My name is Matthew Clairmont, and I’m afraid it’s a rather long story.”

You cross your arms. “For the amount of time I’ve spent wondering what I’d done to gain a  _stalker_ , let alone a vampiric one, I think I can find the time, Mr. Clairmont.” This Matthew fellow exhales a small laugh as he looks down to the ground, then back up to meet your eyes.

“Very well, then,” Clairmont concedes, “but not here. It isn’t safe for us to be seen mingling.”

“Why?”

“Enough with the questions,” he snaps, brows knitted in frustration. “Now, come with me.”

“If I want to live?” you joke. Clairmont merely gives you a grave expression that makes your entire being turn stone cold. His face softens slightly and offers his hand to you.

_Do I go with this_ vampire _? He could be lying to me._

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t,” he puts plainly, “but you’ll have to.”

In a split second decision, you give in to Matthew Clairmont and take his hand, wondering what madness he would be dragging you toward just around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where I wanted this one to go. I’ll have to let the ideas percolate before I think about continuing this one.


End file.
